Shingeki no Parody
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Two Shingeki no Kyojin parodies of Frozen songs. And don't ask me where the damn yaoi is. I can't write yaoi even if my life depended on it. Just because I like it, it doesn't mean I can write it.
1. Run You Fools

The Titans are here

They're what everyone fear

Not a sane man to be seen

A village of fear and panic

Well it seems like

I'm the queen

The ground is covered in the blood of all the kids

Couldn't keep them out

For a while I did

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good wall you always have to be

Conceal don't feel, just don't break down

I'm on the ground!

Run you fools

Run you fools

Can't keep them out anymore

Run you fools

Run you fools

Turn away, run out your doors

I don't care

What you're going to say

If you value life

Heed all my warnings and run away.

It's funny how this distance

Makes all of you look small

Oh wait that's not the distance

They've gone and torn you all

It's time to see what they'll all do

How the other walls will pull through

No family

No villages

They're free!

Run you fools

Run you fools

I am one with the stones and floor

Run you fools

Run you fools

Just don't hide behind your door

Well I'm done

Guess I'll stay

If you value life

~That music break~

They're broken in and the soldiers are all gone

The trainees have all died off and more have come to fight them all

And one thought praying shall protect all these "sacred walls"

I cannot hold them back

My job, it's in the past!

Run you fools!

Run you fools

And I'll watch you from my place

Run you fools

Run you fools

I stand, a broken base

Here I'll stand

In some light of day

If you value life

Heed all my warnings and run away.

*ding*

* * *

**Soooo... How was it? I made it rhyme! YAY**


	2. For The First Time in Like Five Years

**I'm so sorry but I had to do this.**

* * *

The gates are open, we're going out

I'm wondering what this is all about

Oh god look at this mountain of plates

For years I've cleaned these filthy stalls

Why not go ride around the walls

Finally they're opening up the gate!

We'll kill actual real live titans, it'll be totally fun

Oh crud they're in and now we've gotta run

But for the first time in like five years, I can finally prove myself

For the first time in like five years, I won't be cleaning a bookshelf

Don't know if I'm excited or freaked out

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in like five years

I'll get to fight alone!

"I can't wait to kill everyone! What if I kill the one?"

Today imagine me in the air

Killing all them like a yandere (**had no rhymes)**

The picture of a titan killing pro

Suddenly I see it walking there

An ugly titan, how'll he fare

I wanna stuff my swords right up his (BLEEP)

And then I laugh and laugh all evening

It won't be that bizarre

Not much like the nights I've spent so far

And for the first time in like five years

I'll take my vengeance and his blood

For the first time in like five years

I won't be stepping in this mud

And I know it's extremely stupid, to think I'll get to fight

But it's the first time in like five years, so let me think I might.

[Wall]

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good wall you always have to be

Conceal

Don't feel

Just keep them out

Now that kid's wondering what it's about

But it's only for today

(It's only for today)

God please keep them away

(Don't keep them away **(damn it Eren, keep your titan killing obsession concealed)**)

Tell the guards- wait DON'T OPEN THE GATE!

[Eren]

THE GATE!

For the First time in like five years

[Wall]

Don't let them in, don't let them see

[Eren]

I'll do what I've been dreaming of

[Wall]

Be the good wall you have to be

[Eren]

A chance to change this messed up world

[Wall]

Conceal

[Eren]

A chance to kill them all

[Wall]

Conceal don't feel don't let them know

[Eren]

Maybe we'll be taken over

But the titan's are here today

And for the first time in like five years

For the first time in like five years

I CAN KILL THEM ALL!

* * *

**The author, Ryan Forest, is completely aware that some of the words are in fact in the song itself. But it's a parody...**

**By the way, I got this because I was doing my homework and it was based off this song! LOOK! IT RHYMES! I THINK! ****I do not intend to explain what this means.**


	3. Horses Are Better than People

**I WOULD do a "Do you wanna build a snowman" parody but there's like so many of them on the internet so... I'm just going by the songs I'm listening to.**

* * *

[Jean]

Horses are better than people

Eren, don't you think that's true?

[Eren]

Well people will bet you, and stomp you and eat you! **(What?)**

Every one of them's bad, except you!

[Jean]

Thanks bro.

But people smell better than horses

Eren don't you think I'm right?

[Eren]

That's once again true for all except you

[Jean]

Insulting, but I'll call it a night

[Eren]

Good night

[Jean]

Don't let the titans bite

* * *

**Kristoff: Never, ever do that again. **


	4. Do You Wanna Build a Titan?

[Eren]

Kasa? *knocks a buncha times*

Do you wanna build a titan?

Come on let's go and play

You always act like it's too dumb

But it's really fun

We'll build one on a tray!

I know we aren't best buddies

But hey, Mikas

Why can't you tell me why?

Do you wanna build a titan?

It's probably not a titan!

[Mikasa]

No. Go away.

[Eren]

I'll ask Armin...

**Later...**

Armin? *knocks a buncha times*

Do you wanna build a titan? Or maybe run around the walls

It's really boring so I'm asking you

I'm trying not to

Go in the damn horse stalls (Sorry, Jean)

It's probably really boring

Just sitting there

Reading all those damn books

**Later... After the musical break**

Mikasa?

Hey, I know you're in there

There are these idiots right outside

Dad went away and I'm trying to

To be right here for you

So let me in

Now it's really lonely

It's just you and me

Why are you being so cruel?

...

Do you wanna build a titan?

* * *

**So as you can see, it's a little mix between "Do you Wanna Kill a Titan" and "Do you Wanna Build a Snowman". Lyrics are completely different (I hope). Not sure if it rhymed but...**

**I tried my best!**

**-Quote Dane Cook**


End file.
